This application requests funds to acquire a 9.4 Tesla, 89 mm NMR spectrometer to be housed at the NMR Laboratory for Physiological Chemistry in the Department of Medicine at the Brigham and Women's Hospital. This Laboratory is dedicated to high-field NMR in vivo spectroscopy of cells, organs and intact animals. Currently, the Laboratory houses an 8-year-old Nicolet NT-360 spectrometer. New instrumentation is requested to provide new NMR capabilities and to supplement an unreliable spectrometer, no longer supported by the manufacturer, in order to support a well-funded user community.